Ladykiller
by Steele Stingray
Summary: This is basically a bunch of individual stories pairing Riku with every lady in the KH series. Who is the one true woman for him? You decide; personally, he's so badass I think he could have all of them! Vote in the reviews for your favorite girl and I'll write about the winner next. Rated M because all the ladies are so pretty, I don't think he could resist...
1. Kairi

**Author's Note: **I really hope everyone reads this, because I've had this idea for SO long and I'm excited to do it. While I love KH, I really am not all that fond of Sora (he's ok), but I like Riku so much better. Anyway, I can never decide which KH girl suits him best, so one day I thought, 'he is so sexy; he could have them all'! Hence, these stories I'm about to write. I'll only do the girl pairings (I have nothing against the guy/guy stuff, but there's SO much of it already) and comment on which lady you'd like me to write about next. We'll start with…

**1. Kairi**

Riku was stretched out like a cat under the burning Destiny Island's sun. He had been lying still on the sand for so long that his muscles felt liquefied. When he wiggled his fingers, his arms pulsed with warmth; he'd missed this quite a bit. His eyes were closed as he listened to the tide and the wind in the leaves, almost on the verge of sleep.

Riku had gotten so sensitive to sound after wearing a blindfold for over a year, that he heard the slight disturbances in his surroundings. He heard the vague creaking of the wood on the old dock, the sound of soft breathing, and swishing of fabric. Normal people couldn't hear such things, but Riku wasn't normal. He grinned to himself.

"Hello Kairi." He murmured softly before she could speak.

There was a gentle sigh and the sound of bare feet hitting the sand. Riku turned his head, feeling the fine sand pour out of his silver hair and lazily opened one of his eyes.

"I feel like I'll never be able to sneak up on you again."

Riku looked up her pale, mile-long legs. "Probably not. Unless you learn how to stop breathing." He grinned without showing his teeth as she plopped down onto the sand next to him. "And I'd hate for you to become a Nobody." Nobodies didn't breathe, so Riku had a harder time with them.

Kairi was very pretty. She had long, pale legs and arms, which gave even her clumsiest moments a graceful quality, and a sweet, little pear-shaped torso, culminating in a tiny waist and insolent, wide hips. While her body was cute, it was her face that was lovely. She had a heart shaped face set with two wide eyes that were at once the darkest shade of blue and the faintest glimmer of violet. Her hair was dark, bloody red and it barely brushed her freckled shoulders. She was beautiful.

Very gently, he pulled one of her hands close to him and brushed his lips against her fingernails. "What can I do for you, princess?"

She glared at him, but it there was a smile in her eyes. She flicked his upper lip with her finger. "Don't call me that! Call me Kairi, like usual."

It was a habit he'd picked up from Mickey and the Organization. They had always called her princess. It embarrassed her whenever Sora and Riku did though.

Riku leaned up so that he was propped on his elbows. He felt warmth rush through the muscles in his shoulders and back and combined with his playful banter with Kairi, he grinned at the feeling. "Why are you down here Kairi?"

She broke eye contact and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Is it so bad that I want to see you?" With the sudden impact of a light breeze, Riku was assaulted by the scent of her skin and hair. It made him giddy to his heels; it was a familiar scent from childhood, but recently it had taken on a heady tone.

Gently, he nuzzled his cheek back into the sand. "Look all you like then."

They were together in silence for a few moments. That was the nice thing about Kairi, was that she didn't feel the need to chatter ceaselessly like their friend Sora did; Sora was allergic to silence. After a short while, Riku heard her shift slightly and then, much to his scalp's delight, felt her cool fingers sliding through his hair. Where in one second he was the same scathing heat as the sun, his skin suddenly developed goosebumps, as if there was a chill. This warranted both eyes open.

Kairi smiled at the sight, but her hand did not stop moving.

"What are you doing?" He sighed.

"You don't like this?" She asked and softly scraped her nails against the skin of his head. Shivers went down Riku's spine and he had to fight hard not move. He lazily shut his eyes instead.

"I never said that…"

It was to his secret delight that she continued to stroke even after he closed his eyes again. It was when her nails scratched softly at his scalp that he could barely contain himself. Riku was pretty composed fellow, but few could stand to Kairi's charm.

"You have such nice hair." She murmured occasionally.

Riku was inclined to agree with her. While their friend Sora's hair was rough, brown and spiky, Riku's chest-length hair was sleek mane of silver.

When she finally grew tired of petting his head, Riku felt like his entire body was filled with liquid sunlight. He was warm from head to toe and at once felt lethargic and invigorated. He propped himself up on his elbows again and rolled his shoulders.

"Did it feel nice?" She asked, watching him do so in amusement.

Riku felt the sand roll off of his bare torso as he got to his knees. "If you stay still I'll do it too." He offered. Kairi grinned and shrugged before closing those dark eyes of hers. As Riku knelt down behind her, she cleared the hair off of her shoulders, leaving them bare underneath the sun.

He touched them lightly. "You'll burn your skin." He traced his fingertips up her shoulders and into her dark, soft hair. He tugged at it gently and smoothed the flyaway strands before massaging his fingertips against her head.

Kairi was less controlled than Riku. The moment his hands rubbed against her skin, her hips wiggled slightly like she could barely contain herself. He noticed the bumps rising on her skin, and grinned at the thought of her enjoying herself as much as he had. Mischievously he blew on an exposed part of her neck and she squeaked.

Her head whipped around and if Riku hadn't been…well, himself, she would have accidentally collided with him.

"What was that for?" She asked accusingly, but once again he could see the pinpricks of wicked delight hidden deep in the indigo of her eyes. Halfway between her next breath, both Kairi and Riku realized how close they were to each others' faces. Riku could feel her breath hitting his lips and an unreadable expression came over her delicate features. Riku scratched her fluffy hair one last time and she shuddered, before he closed the gap between them.

Her mouth had already been halfway open when he had first moved forward, so Riku felt her cool breath hit his tongue as he pushed it into her mouth. At first she seemed unsure as to what to do, but Riku to the reins first and ran his hands down the back of her slender neck as he kissed her. Under his smooth and skillful technique, however, something broke loose in Kairi and suddenly she had big handfuls of his long silver hair as she kissed him back.

When he ran out of neck to caress, his hands simply carried on down her back to where they could nearly circle her tiny waist. Once he had a good grip on her, Riku simply dragged her up onto his lap, without breaking the good kiss they had going. Far from hesitating, now Kairi was practically melded to his mouth, using his ears and hair for handholds.

Where at first her touch had sapped the heat from his body, now he was blazing.

He pulled away with a gasp from Kairi and slowly went down to kiss her collarbone. He could feel her fluttering heartbeat on his lips through skin and bone. When he looked up at her, he could see his pale blue eyes burning in hers.

"Princess…" He began and then remembered. "Kairi…"

"I'll do it." She replied, standing swiftly. Her ears were slightly pink, giving Riku the satisfaction that he was not the only one who was overtly warm. "You can't look, ok?" Riku nodded but she didn't seem convinced. "Close your eyes!"

"Ok!" He obeyed, none so happily, as now the only thing he could focus on was the throbbing in his hips. It was even more unbearable when he heard the soft, buzzing sound of a zipper and the swishes of clothing as it fell slack. Only Kairi's breath stayed even.

He heard the individual grains of sand move as she moved back towards him and when her hands touched his face, he opened his eyes.

The setting sun was behind her, so at first she seemed to be just a finely formed shadow with glittering indigo eyes. But as Riku's eyes adjusted, he saw the details of her body, all the fine contours and curves and those endless, fragile legs. But she had left her underwear on. Still a little shy.

"So lovely." He murmured. He meant it.

She looked down at him, sweet, but a little steely, just like a princess should. "Your turn."

Riku stood up fluidly, sand sliding down his chest and back. Without so much as a blink of protest, he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to his ankles. Unlike Kairi, he hadn't seen fit to wear underwear that particular afternoon and didn't much care that he was a little hard underneath all the fine silver hair between his legs. He grinned to himself.

"Now we're still not even." He sighed, tossing his pants to the side, as if to showcase that he had no intention of putting them on again for a good long while. He walked up next to her slowly, trying not scare her. "Why didn't you take those off too?"

Kairi heard the teasing in his voice and threw her shoulders back in unspoken defiance.

Riku traced the lines around her jaw. "Or…did you want me to take it off for you?" Kairi pressed herself up against him and (probably unwilling to answer his question), bit his collarbone.

Riku sighed. He took both his hands and grabbed one butt cheek in each of them before hoisting her up into the air. She hardly weighed anything at all. Kairi tossed her thin, white arms around his neck and buried her tongue in his mouth. Strands of her red hair whipped him in the face as he adjusted slightly, pushing her into the crook of his elbow. Power surged through his bicep and forearm as he held her with only his right side. The left hand was busy sliding up the curve of Kairi's spine until he hit fabric.

Riku undid the clasp with relative ease, a feat he was unlikely to duplicate again, and felt Kairi gasp a little when his fingers wormed their way underneath the band of fabric.

There was an advantage, he felt, to strapless bras, as Kairi's fell away like a petal as soon as there was slack. And though it seemed like she was intent on kissing and licking him until he melted away under her tongue, Riku finally extricated himself so he could get a good look at her.

He splayed her out on the sand and knelt so that he was straddling her hips.

Despite the fact that he considered himself more of an ass man, Kairi did have a decent chest. Tiny as her breasts were, they were shaped perfectly and set with tiny nipples that were puckered and pink. Riku dug his hands into the sand under her back and lifted her up so her chest was at his eye level.

"When did you grow up so much?" He was half teasing and half serious. When they had all left the island that night, Kairi's body had been virtually indistinguishable from a boys'. Now she curved like a woman.

Kairi was breathless, but still had enough air for retort. "I…should ask you the same thing…" Purposefully, her leg brushed against his crotch, sending fire racing up through his torso. Riku bit back a whimper, before letting his tongue dart out and flick her across the left nipple.

Kairi's back arched and she could not fully suppress the squeal that escaped from her chest. Riku yanked her closer so that her crotch was smashed up against his. Even though she was still wearing her panties, he could feel the insane heat pouring out of her.

As he pressed his face into her chest, sucking and flicking one side with his tongue, while torturing the other side with sand-covered fingers, Riku began to push his bare pelvis deeper and deeper against the fabric. He simply couldn't escape the heat…Beads of sweat began to swell up on Kairi's skin, (which was also rapidly turning pink) giving a tang of salt to the taste of her skin. Riku rubbed his hips harder and harder against her until he was completely erect. He stopped then, to compose himself and by this time, Kairi was gasping in a high-pitched voice, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her legs were splayed wide and shaking, the center of her underwear was very nearly soaked (that may have also been partly to blame on Riku), and in the heat of the moment, he apparently had been so caught up that he hadn't noticed her tearing his hair out. Her hands were covered in silver strands. Riku gently disentangled himself from her legs and she gasped, wiggling herself deep into the sand.

"Riku…" She gasped, digging her fingers into the beach. "Riku…"

Riku felt a bead of sweat run down his nose as he leaned over to kiss her sweaty forehead. As he listened to her heartbeat calm slightly, he trailed his hand down her tiny hourglass belly. He did not stop moving until his index and middle finger rested in the wettest part of her underwear. When he pushed slightly, Kairi wailed and dug her heels into the sand. It only fueled him and he kept rubbing.

"Kairi…Kairi…" He whispered right next to her ear, feeling the sweat-soaked strands tickle his lips. "Can I take these off?"

He pressed harder and she shrieked, pushing his hands; he was unsure whether she was trying to push him away or force him to go faster.

"T-take them…off!" She finally cried and Riku needed no more than a split second. He had her by the skinny ankles and managed to pull off the unwanted garment with one finger. He didn't care where it landed as he tossed it aside and spun Kairi so she was sitting on his lap.

While her chest and waist were still slender, Kairi's hips were just as wide and full as he liked. He roped one of his long arms across her chest, pulling her tight up against him, while his other hand grabbed between her legs, massaging and pushing hard. Kairi began to push against him desperately, but his arm held her steady so that only her legs could attempt to thrash out the passion she was feeling. Riku licked her sweaty neck and combed her hair away from her shoulders as he fingered her everywhere he could. He had never felt anything so soft before, nothing could compare on his own body.

Quite by accident, he pushed up inside her and stopped suddenly as her muscles twitched. When her heart was rhythmic again, he began to wiggle his finger, softly at first, until all tact was gone and he was simply squeezing and kneading as hard as he could. Kairi squealed and kicked, unable to form words.

She whimpered sorrowfully as he tapered off slowly, refusing to let her climax. She turned her head toward him, tears welling in her dark eyes, her entire body twitching.

"It won't hurt now…" Riku kissed her cheek as best as he could. He withdrew his hand and gently stroked the spot just above her crotch. "…May I? Kairi?"

She exhaled softly, rubbing the tips of his silver hair. She nodded softly. Riku kissed her again, spinning her around so that she was facing him now. His crotch was now throbbing so hard that he could not ignore it. When she was fully facing him and focused on kissing, he raised her hips up ever so slightly, and eased his was in. There was a tiny bit of defense, but Riku wiggled and pushed a little harder and Kairi bit his lip as he was in from tip to hilt.

He felt something drip onto his lap and sincerely hoped it wasn't blood. He had gone in so smoothly; it couldn't have hurt her too badly.

"Is it ok?" He asked softly, adjusting himself so he could widen her up a bit. She was so tight, it was hard not to cum inside her instantly. It was a good thing he was so good at controlling himself.

Kairi nodded, pressing her forehead up against his. "It's…so hot though…can't you do something?"

"I will." He promised. He meant it. "Hold on to me."

He ended up draping her limp arms around his neck and her head lolled against his chest as he started thrusting his hips. Kairi gave tiny gasps whenever he pushed up and even Riku, for all his control, couldn't keep from gasping a little as well. Their heartbeats were in tandem and they rang through Riku's ears, louder than the crash of blades. He synchronized his movements with the beats and Kairi's nails scratched at his back. He felt blood, but somehow…the pain seemed different.

When it became clear to him that Kairi was comfortable, when her soft insides were no longer squeezing him in a vice, but pulsing calmly with blood and adrenaline, Riku went a little faster, slaps of skin hitting skin adding to the noise. Kairi could no longer squeal, she was so exhausted, so moans echoed in the deepest part of her stomach.

At least the position kept Riku from losing his mind, as he brought himself to the brink of climax before slowing down. Endlessly he denied himself ecstasy as he tried to bring Kairi to the same point.

It happened quite by accident, but when Riku shifted, allowing Kairi to stretch out her legs behind his waist, he managed to go deeper than he ever thought. He was up to his hilt in her and the next time he moved, Kairi's voice bubbled up and she pushed up against him. Riku also gasped, as the inside of her clenched hard and wet again; he had to stop or he would have finished right then and there.

She fell back against him, gulping in air and Riku stroked her hair away again. "Was that good?"

"Don't stop…"

As the princess commanded. Sex was harder than he thought, simply due to the timing. He did not want to cum before her and deny her the same pleasure, so he slowly pounded the same spot over and over, making sure she stayed loose enough, but not giving her time to recover. With each thrust, her grip on his shoulders became looser and her head was thrown backwards.

With one last ditch effort, Riku hoisted her up into the air without pulling himself out in the process, and pulled her tight up against him. He thrust as hard and fast as he could until Kairi screamed, her legs stretching out to their full length behind him. That was nothing compared to the inside of her body though. Heat and wet bubbled from her core and every muscle and membrane contracted so tightly around him that he could barely move. But Riku's momentum couldn't be slowed, and before Kairi went limp, Riku also gasped as he felt his release.

He caught her head and, knees shaking, sank to the sand of the beach. He rolled her onto his chest, feeling his dick go soft inside of her. It took several long minutes for both of their hearts to calm again and Riku helped her by petting her hair and rubbing the length of her slippery, sweaty back.

When her eyes finally opened again, Riku smiled.

"Hello, princess."

"Don't…ah! Call me that…" She was interrupted as he slid himself out of her.

He stroked her neck. "Kairi…Kairi…"

**End Note: **That's the end of Kairi's story! If you'd like to see a specific lady next, please tell me in the reviews (or just tell me what you think of this chapter; either is fine). Otherwise it will be a surprise! Oh, and also please only do KH and FF girls (I don't want to cycle endlessly through the Disney characters as well). I will give 1 week for votes and work on the most popular one after next Monday. Until next time!


	2. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine

**Author's Note: **Since there was no conclusive winner to the voting on last chapter, I decided to go with the first vote and thus we have the Gullwings (Yuna, Rikku, and Paine)! How can he possibly make it work with 3 girls? Riku will figure something out…

**2. Yuna, Rikku and Paine**

Riku walked through the maze of marble walkways and gothic hallways of Radiant Gardens, on patrol. Riku's first visit to Radiant Gardens had been largely negative, although at that time it had been called Hollow Bastion. It was fitting, since it had been a hollow shell of its' former glory. Luckily, now Sora's friends in the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee were hard at work rebuilding the lovely world.

It was paying off as well; flowers bloomed from every crack in the city, the water that spilled from the hundreds of fountains was crystal clear and smelled sweet as the flowers, and the marble walls were pure and clean and white. But there were still places touched by the shadows and for the sake of the residents of Radiant Gardens, they still ran patrol in the dark areas.

Currently this was Riku's job.

He strode confidently, his blade out, ready for any Heartless or Nobody that dared to cross his path. Many would find walking the twisted halls unsettling, but after traversing the Realm of Darkness for months on end, very little could make Riku feel uncomfortable.

Just to make sure everyone knew he meant business, Riku had worn his Organization robes, the imposing black fabric swishing about his ankles. He had debated on whether or not to wear the blindfold, but had ultimately decided against it. His blue eyes were just as sharp as his blade.

He walked quietly on his own for a while before hearing the distinct sound of wings beating in the air.

Riku turned softly on his heel, gripping tighter on the handle of his blade, expecting to see some winged heartless floating behind him. He was not ready for what greeted him.

"Hello there." He said softly, looking into three pairs of wide eyes.

They looked like fairies, with their tiny bodies and pert little wings, hovering several feet in the air so that they could look Riku in the eye. There were three of them. The one in the center had chin length brown hair, a sweet, friendly face, and eyes of two different colors, one dark green and the other blue. To her right was and even more delicate figure with dark brown skin, enormous green eyes, and a massive tangle of golden braids piled on top of her head. The last fairy-creature was thin and sharp with distrustful crimson eyes and elegantly styled steel-colored hair. Riku couldn't help but grin at their tiny presence.

"Hi there!" The tiny dark one replied, flying closer for a better look. She was almost nose-to-nose with him and a breath from Riku sent her fluttering backwards. "What's your name?"

Riku held out his palm so that she could land on it, her tiny boots scuffing against his skin. "You certainly don't look like Heartless…my name is Riku. And who are you, might I ask?" He held out his other hand so that the two others could land as well. It felt nice to see the three tiny ladies standing in his hands.

"We're the Gullwings, world famous treasure hunters." Introduced the sweet one with the brown hair. "I'm Yuna, this is Rikku," the blonde beauty waved cheekily from where she was sitting on his palm, "and this is Paine." The red-eyed fairy did not even make eye contact. "It's a pleasure to meet you Riku."

"What are three… little ladies like you doing in this part of Radiant Gardens?"

A heartless could snap them up in one bite.

"It's ok!" Rikku exclaimed, bouncing up into the air. In the next moment she was gone in a puff of smoke, appearing by Riku's left ear. "We can disappear like this!"

Quick as a flash, Riku snatched her out of thin air and she gave a small squeak of protest as he pulled her back over towards the other two. She was so tiny and delicate in his hands, that he was afraid he might crush her between his fingers. He used the utmost care before releasing her. Even as tiny as they were, the Gullwings were as soft as normal women.

Rikku blushed strawberry as he let go of her.

"Is that all you can do, aside from hunt treasure?" Riku asked, amused by their apparently fearlessness. "Like make me fly or…be normal size?"

All three of the girls looked at one another before leaping into the air. There was a huge puff of smoke that even Riku could not see through and he simply waited for the mist to dissipate. His grin got wider when he had a clear view of them.

They were now the size of normal women, if not on the petite side. Now that they were normal sized, he could see their wings, which still allowed them to hover a few inches off of the ground. Yuna's wings were golden and attached to a long ponytail, Paine's were sharp and black and jutted from her shoulders, and Rikku seemed to float thanks to the red-orange scarf that was looped around her neck. They looked incredibly pleased with themselves.

When Rikku bobbed closer, Riku reached out and took her around her brown waist, which was incredibly tiny. She tossed her skinny arms around his neck to pull herself closer.

"What do you think?"

"Very pretty." He replied honestly. Yuna moved closer upon hearing his answer, but Paine kept her distance. "You should stay like this all the time."

"There are benefits to being small." Paine pointed out.

Riku cocked his head. "There are benefits to this size as well…" As if reading his mind, Rikku kissed him full on the mouth, and never one to shrink from a challenge, he returned her passion. It was out of the corner of his eye that he noticed pale Yuna moving even closer. He threw out one of his arms, keeping the other tightly wrapped around Rikku, he also took Yuna around the back.

She pushed herself up against him, her body even softer than Rikku's, and attempted to nuzzle her comrade a little out of the way so that she could claim at least half of Riku's lips. It was hard to oblige the both of them; they were voracious. Despite their young look, Riku could tell that they were older than he was.

Paine stood back warily, her crimson eyes regarding him with caution. Gently, Riku pried himself away from the embrace of the other two and tried to beckon Paine over. He kept level eye contact with her, never shying away from that intense red gaze.

He could not help the smile that broke over his face as she reluctantly began to shuffle forward.

Rikku and Yuna moved over in the wide circle of his arms so that Paine could nestle against his chest, hard, sinewy, and sharp in comparison to her comrades. Riku liked her no less for that. He kissed her thin lips, taking extreme pleasure when he felt them soften under his. He knew it wouldn't be long before they took control of him.

Before he knew what was happening, Riku was sitting on the ground and the Gulliwings were draped across him, languid and purring as cats. He became nearly dizzy as they took turns kissing him. Rikku's kisses were fast and sloppy, Yuna's were soft and coy, Paine's were hot and determined. Riku was drunk from their lips. He felt hands moving all over his body; it seemed like there were thousands of them. On hand was pulling at his zipper, while two others pulled the now slack robe off his shoulders. There were fingers all over his chest, on his pants, stroking his face, pulling his hair…

When they pulled away from him at last, Riku was laying on the ground naked. He was quivering with exertion, his muscles twitching and thin beads of sweat and their saliva trailing all down his skin. The Gullwings simply gazed admiringly at their work, a smile even tugging at Paine's thin lips.

When they began to shuffle toward him again, Riku's hips throbbed. There was so much pleasure that he was in pain.

Almost in nonchalance, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine began to strip off their clothes as they sauntered towards him, and Riku began to realize how different they truly were from normal women. Riku had seen a fair share of women's bodies, and as beautiful as they were, they had flaws; it was natural. Not so with the Gullwings.

Different as they were shaped, every part of them was perfection. Their skin looked smooth and tight and there was not a divot, or scar, or even a blemish that marred them. To Riku, it almost looked as though their bodies were carved from marble or soap, so flawless they were. Riku shuddered harder as they got closer to him.

Yuna was the first to reach him as she nudged his foot with one of her pretty white toes.

"Hi there." Was all he could manage with the breath he had left.

Yuna's lips pulled up into a benevolent grin, but her eyes danced with evil as she closed the final distance between them and threw one white leg over his stomach so that she was straddling him. Gently she lowered herself so that she was sitting on top of his belly button and Riku gasped at the heat that was pouring from her. While his mouth was still partially open, Yuna smashed her lips up against his, and the chill of her tongue was at odds with the heat at her hips. Riku squirmed.

He screamed a little bit, though the sound was muffled in Yuna's mouth, as the hands of the other two began to trace him…

…No. They weren't tracing him. They were teasing him. He could feel it when they tickled him to the point of exhaustion, only to pull away at the last moment.

He felt a hot tongue mingled in with the fingers and his own clenched with exertion. But it seemed that Yuna was sapping all of his strength, as she knelt on the bend of his elbows, keeping him shackled to the ground. She began sliding all over his body as his chest and her buttocks became slippery with sweat.

"He's going to explode soon." Paine's deep voice sounded as though it was echoing through a long tunnel, and the sound made Riku's heart flutter. "We're taking turns then?"

Rikku giggled maniacally and the sound was all bells. "Who's going first?"

Riku wriggled in discomfort as his fairies did something amongst themselves to decide the order, but Yuna's strong legs held him fast to the ground. Occasionally they giggled wickedly amongst themselves and something soft would brush across his burning skin.

"It's decided then?"

Sweeter words had never been uttered. Riku sighed in relief and his heavy eyelids fluttered open as Yuna got up off of him. He looked up at the three Gullwings who, even as tiny as they were, stood tall above him now. Their wide eyes were blazing and their skin glistened in the light.

"Poor thing." Yuna cooed. He couldn't tell if she was patronizing him or not. "Poor Riku. Captured by thieves." Her beautiful pink lips curved up until the grin cut across her white face. Despite all the pretty flesh in front of him, Riku was transfixed on her smile.

Then with a quick sigh, Yuna folded herself on top of him, sending Riku jabbing up inside of her. As an instinct, he threw back his head to unleash the scream that was bubbling out of his hips, but Rikku and Paine were there to silence him. As Yuna began to ride his body, Rikku slammed her hot mouth into his and began to suckle at his tongue. Her mouth tasted like sweet water: coconut, honey, and peaches…

Yuna tossed her arms behind her and gripped Riku's kneecaps so that she could rock her hips faster than he had ever felt; Riku's hands scrabbled hold something. He needed any sort of release, but Yuna had his dick and Rikku his mouth. Paine grabbed his hands.

Unlike Rikku, her mouth was cool; her tongue was like slick steel as it toyed with his fingertips. She took him by the wrists and pushed his hands against her skin, gasping as he dug his fingers into the soft padding of her breasts.

Like a puppet, he began to obey everything the Gullwings made him do.

His mouth opened for everything that Rikku offered, at times borrowing one of his hands back from Paine to squeeze her soft butt cheeks or pinch one of her bright pink nipples. The taste of her sat heavy on his tongue and she laughed whenever her mouth was free.

His hands had memorized Paine's tough body, from her porcelain white skin to her cool mouth and her hot insides. She came with barely a gasp and a shudder before licking Riku's fingers slowly. It was almost as if she was showcasing what she could do with her tongue.

Yuna was just plain torturing him. She rode him hard and came as often as she liked, but when Riku was ready, she slowed to a grinding halt and let him relish the burning in his blood. Her gasps alone were enough to drive a man to madness. When she finally let him shoot, the pain and pleasure was such that Riku found the strength to sit up, nearly pushing Rikku off his chest. He gasped and two tears rolled down his cheeks.

Everyone present looked down as Yuna pulled herself up and out with a satisfying squelching sound. Riku felt himself cry out a little.

Rikku twisted her lips as she looked down at his hips. "I don't know if he's ready for another round…Look at how limp…"

Riku laughed a little bit at how dejected she sounded.

Yuna, however, was not perturbed. She simply stood up and strutted over to where Rikku was perched, giving a fluff of her sweaty brown hair. "Nonsense! He's young. Just give him a bit of your energy." She winked before turning to Paine. "We'll have to share. You know how Rikku likes it…"

The girls roped him around the arms, dragging him to his knees and Rikku made some little motion with her dark hands. It felt as though wind picked up around his crotch and Riku felt energy rush back to his lower body. He only had a split second to marvel at the feeling before both Yuna and Paine took turns licking his upper lips.

He moaned and tried to move as Rikku slid him into her, from the back, but Yuna and Paine kept steady hands on his lower back, so he had nowhere to go but forward. After a while he stopped wriggling. At some point, Paine clambered up so that she was sitting on Rikku's shaking hips, rubbing her body up against his and winding her pale legs around his back.

It seemed like half a century before Rikku had enough of him and allowed Paine to take her turn; another dose of energy gave him enough to go again and again…and again…

Now he had established his position amongst the women and so he gripped them as wildly as they treated him, going as hard as he liked. Rikku and Yuna were mouths open, panting prettily and sweating that smelled like flowers; Paine gave small gasps but just gazed at him with her intense crimson eyes. Under their skilled hands, he lost track of how many times he came.

When Paine got off of him, Riku leaned his head back in exhaustion, hoping that they were finished toying with him for at least fifteen minutes.

But the Gullwings' eyes glittered like gemstones and their hands all moved back to his body.

Riku smiled, finding that he didn't mind at all.

Riku woke up with strange feeling of being satisfied and drained all at once. His lips were definitely swollen, there were tender places up and down his torso from more bites and kisses, and his hips felt as though they had been filled with lead. He scratched his messy hair, clearing stray strands out of his eyes. It had to be midday at least; he must have fainted halfway through the love session, because he did not recall when the sex ended.

The three lovely Gullwings were nowhere to be found.

He felt his body protesting as he got to his feet and his head throbbed as he reached down to get his robe. As he was zipping it up, a flash of yellow caught his eye. There was a small piece of paper lying on the ground; it was addressed to him.

He grinned, recognizing Yuna's handwriting, simply due to the gentle slope of her letters:

'Riku, Thank you for entertaining us last night. We got some wonderful energy from you' (well, that explained his lethargy; the fairies had somehow sapped his strength) 'just be glad we didn't eat whole! Haha! I'm kidding. A potion should clear you right you up! Be safe.'

Each Gullwing had signed her name accordingly and Riku grinned fondly at their signatures.

He was about to pocket the note, when he saw a small scribble on the back: 'PS. Sorry we took all your money; treasure hunters have to eat too, right?' With a groan, Riku checked his pockets, and surely enough they were empty of all his money and supplies. He could not bring himself to be mad, for some reason.

He pocketed the letter and began to walk back to HQ, wondering how he was going to explain the loss to Leon. The idea made him smile.


End file.
